Winning Roji
by Drop of the Sweetest Poison
Summary: Muhyo/Roji, slight Nana/Roji, Yoichi/Nana. Nana and Muhyo compete over Roji, the latter unintentionally. Yaoi.
1. The Café! Muhyo's Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Muhyo and Roji's Bureau of Supernatural Investigation.**

Title: Winning Roji

Summary: Muhyo/Roji, slight Nana/Roji, Yoichi/Nana. Nana and Muhyo compete over Roji, the latter unintentionally. Yaoi.

Author Notes: Based on how Muhyo and Roji look, I would have to say they're not very old at all. In fact, Muhyo appears to be slightly younger than pre-teen age. Roji appears to be slightly older due to his height and the slimness of his fingers. Muhyo has that "baby fat."

So, I would have to guess that Roji is about thirteen or fourteen, while Muhyo is eleven or twelve. Expect that to be the age range that I use in my stories until Yoshiyuki Nishi says otherwise.

* * *

**Chapter I: The Café! Muhyo's Jealousy**

* * *

"Muhyo! Oh, Muhyo! Wake up! It's morning, and we have to go meet up with Nana today!" Roji sang, skipping to Muhyo's bed with a cheerful smile, his mood as bright as the sun that was just rising in the distance.

Muhyo let out a low growl, flinging his blanket over his head to escape the light. He was not ready to wake up just yet.

"_Muhyo!_ We promised Nana we would meet her today! We only have twenty minutes to get to the café that we'll be hanging out at!" Roji took a few steps towards the small bundle in the bed. He reached out, puffing his cheeks out in frustration. "C'mon! She's always been so nice to us! How can we deny her this?"

"Because I'll end up paying for the entire meal," Muhyo hissed, unmoving under his cozy blanket, "and I'd rather not spend my afternoon listening to your mindless chatter. It's a waste of my time."

Roji frowned, his mood dropping. "It's not a waste… Nana's our friend…"

"Hm. She's _your_ friend. To me, she's a past client that never leaves me alone. I didn't even want her to continue coming back. You remember my rule about never visiting with completed cases, and yet you disobeyed it. Now leave me alone, idiot."

"Well, fine! If you don't want to come with, you can just stay here all day!" Roji cried, hurt. "Nana will be glad to not have you with us! You're too grumpy to have any fun!" He turned and ran into his room, wiping his eyes of gathering tears.

Muhyo rolled his eyes in the darkness of his bed, snuggling deeper into the warmth.

* * *

"Nana! Hello!" Roji called, waving to his friend across the street.

Nana perked up from the small table she had reserved for Muhyo, Roji and her. She sent a questioning glance when she saw that Roji was by himself.

Roji hurriedly crossed the street and was pulled into a tight hug immediately. He returned the embrace with equal enthusiasm.

When they parted, smiling brightly at one another, Nana inquired, "Where's Muhyo?"

Roji's smile dropped, and he shuffled his feet dejectedly. "Muhyo… He didn't want to get out of bed today…"

"Oh." Nana frowned, observing Roji's miserable expression with suspicion. "That's too bad. But," she slapped the boy on his back, grinning, "how about we not let that ruin our afternoon? I heard this place sells the best pastries on the block!"

Her grin was infectious, and Roji soon found himself forgetting about Muhyo as they engaged in small talk, taking their seats across from each other.

"How are you, Nana? I feel like we haven't talked in ages!"

"I'm fine, Roji. Thank you." She smiled warmly, taking his hand into hers. "And it has been a while since we last had a chance to catch up on things. What have you and Muhyo been up to? Any new clients?"

"Oh, yes. We constantly have clients." Roji laughed quietly. "So many ghost problems exist in this area."

"Have you gotten any better with your wards?"

"Well," Roji hesitated, thinking back to their last spirit encounter, "somewhat. Muhyo does most of the work." He winced at this. "I do try hard to make them work, though. And sometimes they do. It's just a matter of luck, I suppose."

Nana patted the hand encased in both of hers encouragingly. "Don't give up. You'll become a really great Magical Law official! Perhaps even an executor like Muhyo! Just you watch!"

Roji blushed. "Thank you, Nana. I really hope so." He was unfamiliar to this kind of encouragement. It seemed as if Muhyo was only ever taunting and teasing him for his lack of skill.

"Okay, so how about some coffee? Or cookies? Or cake?" Nana giggled. "They have a huge variety of cake!"

"Let's order them all! I'm feeling quite hungry right now for some reason!" Roji covered his mouth to contain his laughter. "Let's just hope it's not a huge serving for just the two of us!"

* * *

Muhyo climbed out of his bed hours later, shuffling into the client room, taking a seat on one of the two couches. He snatched his _Jabin_ from the coffee table centered in the middle of the two pieces of furniture, skimming the pages.

It was quiet.

Whenever Roji was here, the building was bustling with activity even though it was only one person. The blonde-haired boy didn't like anything to be quiet, so he took it upon himself to ensure that Muhyo and him were constantly socializing.

But now that Roji was out with that talkative girl, Muhyo was faced with the silent apartment. It was an eerie silence, one that definitely didn't belong in this place of residence.

He flung his _Jabin_ to the side, disinterested, and crossed his arms, turning his head slightly to stare out the window at the people hurrying on the sidewalks and the cars impatiently waiting for the stoplight to change colors.

Muhyo sighed. What was the café that those two idiots were at again?

* * *

"—and he comes up to me and asks me out! Can you believe it?! He barely knew me, too! He just said that my hair was pretty!" Nana gushed, waving her cookie in the air. "Oh, it was the best day of my life! I was totally in love with him at the time!"

Roji listened with rapt attention, chewing quietly on his cake, nodding enthusiastically. "Wow! You must have been really happy!"

"I was! Oh my, he was so dreamy! Too bad he hooked up with some other girl right after he dumped me a day later," Nana sniffled. "He broke my heart."

Roji pouted around the fork in his mouth, worriedly watching as his friend's eyes filled with tears.

"H–he was my t–true love! I c–can't _believe_ h–him!" she cried, burying her face in her hands.

Roji dropped his fork in alarm, swiping his tongue across his lips to collect the stray bits of frosting before moving to the chair beside Nana. He threw his arms around her, patting her shoulder.

Nana turned to Roji, shoving her face against his neck, hiding a gleeful smile in his skin. She pretended to cry, wrapping her arms around his waist contentedly.

Roji blushed at the lips pressed against his neck and the tears that rolled down under his shirt. He rubbed her back, murmuring soothing words. "There will be others, Nana."

Nana could have cried out in her happiness. Here she was, snuggled against the boy she had had a crush on since she met him. And he had his arms wrapped around her, as well, whispering in her ear. It was as if they were lovers already!

Nana saw her chance after wiping her tears, and she slowly climbed onto Roji's lap, leaning up until her lips were next to his ear. She whispered, "Roji…"

"Y–yes, Nana?" Roji's blush deepened as the girl straddled his waist, pulling their bodies flush against each other's.

"I…" She hesitated, red spreading over her cheeks. "…I lo—"

"_Ahem_. Am I interrupting something?"

Nana turned her head quickly, her eyes landing on none other than Muhyo. She glared at him, wishing he had waited a little longer before making his appearance.

Roji looked devastated as Muhyo's gaze locked with his, an odd glint in his eye.

"I'd rather you detach yourself from _my_ partner while I'm here. I don't want to see that."

Nana was distrustful when she heard the way Muhyo spoke of Roji. It sounded too _possessive_.

Reluctantly, she seated herself back onto her own chair, smoothing down her school uniform skirt. She took a bite out of her abandoned cookie, continuing to glare at Muhyo, who seated himself across from her, his grin in place.

Roji ducked down, hiding his face behind his piece of cake.

"I decided to join you two. I hope that's not a problem." Muhyo's grin never faltered, his eyes roaming from Nana to Roji's blonde hair sticking out from behind his cake.

"Not at all." Nana's tone was guarded and clipped. "We were just discussing recent events in our lives."

"I could tell."

Roji coughed awkwardly, scooping a forkful of cake from his slice, shoving it in his mouth. In his forcefulness, he had managed to smear some on his cheek and lips. He didn't take notice, his eyes downcast.

"So, what's good to eat here?"

"Cake," Roji said bluntly, finding his pastry very interesting to look at.

"Yes, and their coffee is delicious, as well." Nana make her point by taking a sip of her cappuccino.

"Hm. I'll take your word for it." Muhyo summoned a busty waitress with a wave of his hand, ordering quietly.

"I'll be right back." She winked at Muhyo, swaying her hips as she made her way into the café.

Nana arched an eyebrow at Muhyo before turning her attention to the flustered clerk. "Roji, you have cake all over your face!" She giggled, reaching her hand out to tilt Roji's face to hers.

Muhyo's grin fell, and he glared as Nana leaned forward, lips puckered.

Just as Nana was about to seal her lips over Roji's frosted ones, the table rattled, spilling the drinks on top. She shrieked as cold water spilled over her skirt, and she toppled backwards off her chair onto the ground.

Hiding his snickering behind the glass of juice the waitress had just given him, Muhyo was satisfied with how simply kicking the bottom of the table had caused so much chaos.

"Oh, dear, are you alright?" The waitress hurried around the table, kneeling to help Nana up.

Roji glanced at Muhyo, narrowing his eyes. He held out a hand to Nana, pulling her to her feet. "Oh no! Your skirt is all wet! I don't suppose you have a spare, do you?"

"N–no, I don't…" Nana muttered, blushing bright red in shame and anger.

"I have one you can borrow, dear!" the waitress assured, hurrying into the café.

"How nice of her." Roji smiled warmly at Nana, licking the frosting off of his face.

Nana was disappointed that she no longer had an excuse to try to kiss Roji but smiled in response nonetheless.

Muhyo observed this exchange with veiled anger. 'Why does he look at her like that? He doesn't even like her. …Does he?' Kicking back in his chair, he crossed his feet at the ankles on the tabletop, lacing his fingers together on his lap, his cloak fluttering with the breeze.

Roji frowned disapprovingly at his behavior, pushing Nana's chair back under the table.

The waitress came out with a short black skirt. "Will this do? I'm afraid it's kind of skimpy…"

Nana brightened at this. "Oh, it's fine! Thank you!" She accepted the article of clothing and followed the woman. "I'll be right back, Roji! Please order some more beverages and pastries for when I get back!"

Roji nodded absentmindedly to her, taking his seat next to Muhyo.

"How _clumsy_ of her."

The clerk pursed his lips. "_You_ did that, Muhyo. Don't act like you had no part in it."

"She was going to kiss you."

"S–so?" Roji blushed. "I had frosting on my lips. She wanted to clean it up…"

Muhyo scoffed. "If she wanted to clean it, she would have given you a napkin."

Roji took another messy bite of his cake.

"You haven't said anything about me deciding to come here. I troubled myself for this?"

It wasn't that Roji didn't want his superior with them. It was quite the opposite, actually. It was just that he was tired of not being appreciated, and Nana provided the support that he needed. And, to him, it looked as if his friend was in love with him. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel about this, but it did make him happy to know that someone cared about him in that way.

"I'm glad you decided to come here, Muhyo," Roji smiled shyly, reaching up to wipe the frosting from his face but succeeding only in smearing it again.

Muhyo rolled his eyes, but his grin was present. "You're an idiot."

Roji laughed. "That's your way of being affectionate, I know."

"'Affectionate'? Who said anything about being affectionate? You really are an idiot," Muhyo teased.

"_Muhyoooo!_" Roji whined, poking his superior's nose with a finger covered in frosting, leaving a dab of it on the pale flesh. "You're so mean!"

Muhyo stared at the white on his nose cross-eyed for a second. "You're going to pay for that, Roji."

Stifling his giggles, Roji moved his chair backwards to avoid any swipes Muhyo might try to make at him.

Just as Muhyo was about to make a move to chase after Roji, Nana rejoined them.

Both boys' eyes were on the pale thighs that were exposed due to the shortness of the skirt.

Roji averted his eyes from the sight, nodding cheerfully. "I'm glad to see that it fits." He realized how this sounded and sputtered. "I–I mean…"

"Thanks, Roji!" Nana giggled, taking her seat next to him. "Did you order anything else?"

"Oh!" He blushed. "I completely forgot! I'm sorry!"

"I'll get it." Muhyo snatched up a menu, scanning the list.

"Does this skirt look good on me, Roji?" Nana batted her eyes at him, rotating her chair until it faced him. She crossed her legs, and it rode up her thighs more.

Roji glanced down at the skirt, receiving more of a sight than he had expected. His eyes widened, and the blush was becoming commonplace across his cheeks. He tilted his head upwards, locking gazes shyly with Nana. "Y–yes, it's nice."

She smiled brightly, not bothering to return her chair to its proper place. She observed Roji as he buried his face in his cake. 'So cute…' She sighed, love struck.

Muhyo gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to wring her neck. 'Quit looking at him like that…'

"After we're finished eating, I need to get back to the bureau and clean my room," Roji spoke up, absentmindedly licking his lips. "I had accidentally spilled a box of books on my floor before I left, and I didn't have enough time to pick them up before meeting you here."

"Aww." Nana pouted. "Can we hang out again sometime soon, Roji?"

Muhyo snorted quietly, sipping at his juice, his feet still propped up on the table.

"Of course! How about tomorrow?"

The executor's grip tightened on his glass. 'Not if I can help it.'

"Tomorrow sounds great! I can't wait! What would you like to do?"

"I heard there's a really good movie out in theaters now. Do you want to see it?"

"I would love to see a movie! It's been so long!"

"Great! I'll pre-order the tickets tonight!"

Muhyo zoned out of their small talk after stealing a cookie from Roji's plate.

* * *

"Well, Muhyo and I had better be getting back to the bureau now, Nana," Roji said cheerfully, rising out of his seat. "It's almost Muhyo's bedtime."

Muhyo's sarcastic retort was interrupted when Nana whined, throwing her arms around Roji's waist.

"I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you too, Nana!"

'I won't,' Muhyo spat inwardly, jumping off of the chair, adjusting his cloak.

"C'mon, Muhyo." Roji led him to the street, waving to Nana.

They quietly made the journey back to their apartment, Roji contentedly full of delicious sweets. He hummed as he fished the key out of his pocket when they reached the door. Unlocking it and allowing Muhyo to pass, he flung himself onto the couch tiredly. "What a day!"

Muhyo pushed Roji's feet onto the floor, climbing onto the couch next to him. "Hm."

"You hardly ate anything there, Muhyo," Roji commented. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"I'll make some vegetable rice!"

Muhyo followed Roji into the kitchen, leaning against the doorway to watch him.

Roji tied his apron around his waist, humming. He skipped to the refrigerator, collecting the necessary ingredients. "Do you want anything extra?"

"Tea."

"Right away!" Roji smiled, setting the rice mixture on the counter, standing on the tip of his toes to reach the boxes of tea in the cupboard above him. "Regular tea or green tea?"

"Regular tea."

Roji turned to face Muhyo as he prepared the hot tea. "Did you have a good time today?"

"It could have been better."

Roji was deterred slightly by this answer, but he persisted. "What was wrong with it? I really enjoyed myself."

"The company could have been better."

The blonde-haired boy pouted cutely. "Nana's good company…"

"If you're an idiot like her."

"What do you have against her?"

"She's a bimbo."

"What? Muhyo! Don't speak that way of her! She's not like that…"

"Why did she throw herself into your lap when I came there? Why did she try to kiss you? Why did she accept that skimpy skirt and try to seduce you with it?"

"I… I don't know…"

Muhyo made his way over to Roji, tilting his chin up significantly to lock eyes with his subordinate. He motioned with his finger for the blonde-haired boy to kneel down.

"Yes, Muhyo?" Roji inquired, setting the pitcher of tea down and kneeling to Muhyo's level.

The dark-haired boy's hand shot out and gripped Roji's tie, ripping him forward. "She annoys me with how she tries so hard to get your attention…" Muhyo hissed lowly, his nose pressed against the other's. "She thinks this is a competition, that she will have you just like that."

Roji's cheeks were stained red at the close proximity of the young executor. He tried to focus on what the other was saying, but he found that he was distracted by the blue eyes staring furiously into his own brown ones.

"Have you forgotten that we have clients nearly every day? What if someone comes tomorrow? Then your little _date_ will be ruined."

Roji inhaled Muhyo's scent unintentionally, closing his eyes to savor it. 'I'm actually this close to Muhyo,' he thought dreamily.

"…Are you listening to me, idiot?"

Lifting his eyelids slightly, Roji gazed into Muhyo's eyes, his lips curling into a shy smile. "Yes, _Muhyo_…"

The executor blinked at the blonde-haired boy's tone. He released the tie in his hand, taking a step back. "Just thought you'd like to know. Life isn't all fun and games."

This snapped the clerk out of his haze. "I know…" He bowed his head sheepishly. "I just like spending time with Nana…"

The dark-haired boy's lips pulled back into a snarl. "Well, don't get used to it. We will be very busy all the time." He spun around and walked out of the kitchen. "Finish the food, and bring it to me. Make it fast."

"Yes, Muhyo."


	2. Muhyo's Tricks! A Day With Roji

**Disclaimer: I don't own Muhyo and Roji's Bureau of Supernatural Investigation.**

Title: Winning Roji

Summary: Muhyo/Roji, slight Nana/Roji, Yoichi/Nana. Nana and Muhyo compete over Roji, the latter unintentionally.

Note: The first bit of Muhyo/Roji contact is in this chapter. Yaoi.

* * *

**Chapter II: Muhyo's Tricks! A Day With Roji**

* * *

Surprisingly, Muhyo was the first to awaken that morning.

The young executor sneaked out of his bed, albeit reluctantly due to the seducing warmth trapped within his blankets, blinking hazily.

He adjusted his mused pajamas and padded over to the telephone, sliding a card he had set there the day before out from underneath it. He dialed the number scribbled on the piece of paper quickly, squashing the earpiece of the phone awkwardly against his ear.

It rang several times before a masculine voice answered cheerfully, "_Hello?_"

"Yoichi, it's Mu—"

"_MUHYOOOO!_"

Muhyo nearly flung the telephone away from his sensitive ear at the screech that the other boy emitted in his excitement. Once he was sure that no ear damage would result, he pressed the earpiece against his ear as Yoichi continued speaking enthusiastically.

"_How are you, buddy?! I haven't heard from you in forev_—!"

"I know. I need to… ask you for a… _favor_."

"_Wait, wait. Two things. One: you call me after all this time just to ask for a favor and don't even bother to ask how I am? Two: since when does the genius Muhyo ask for assistance in anything?_"

"Stop making such a big deal about it. I need you to do this for me."

Yoichi began to protest, but Muhyo cut across him with, "You don't have a choice in this, either. You will do this."

"_But I'm busy today, Muhyo. Us judges don't have everyday off_…"

"If I said this involves a certain female with a certain… _squeezable_…" Muhyo ground out awkwardly, "chest… would you agree?"

"_You aren't talking about… Nana, are you?!_"

Muhyo wouldn't have doubted that the perverted judge was making groping motions right this moment.

"I am. Will you do what I need you to do?"

"_Hm… Depends. What do I have to do, and why does it involve Nana?_"

"I just need you to keep her occupied today and possibly more in the future."

"_A whole day with Nana?_ Alone?_ You got it! Where and when do I meet her?_"

"You need to call her and arrange a meeting place and time. That is none of my concern. Just get it done before noon today."

"_Oh_…" Yoichi's voice lost its enthusiasm. "_But she doesn't ever want to hang out with me because she thinks I'm a pervert. If I call to arrange another meeting, she won't agree. She never does_."

"Hm. I see. That is a problem." Muhyo tapped a finger to his chin in thought. "Call her, and say you're a secret admirer. Tell her that you want to meet her to… declare your _love_." Muhyo snickered to himself at this. "I don't care what you do as long as you keep her away from us. We'll be busy enough without her coming to interrupt us with her mindless chattering."

"_Us? We?_ Busy? _Whoa! Muhyo finally has a hot date?_"

"_Roji _and I will be busy, Yoichi. Don't be stupid."

"_Hot date with Roji, eh? Well, I can't say I'm very surpris_—"

"If you want to continue living, I suggest you stop your sentence there."

"_Okay, okay, I get it. It's too early to be joking with Executor Muhyo_." Yoichi chuckled. "_Speaking of which, what are you doing up so early? You're usually asleep until after noon, right?_"

"I haven't done very much sentencing lately. I have the energy to function this early."

"_Ah, business is slow?_"

"No. Roji is improving."

"_Reeeaaally?_ _Great to hear! I'll have to congratulate him next time I see him!_"

"Hm. If you feel the need to."

"_Why don't you congratulate him?_"

"Because it's much more enjoyable to insult him and watch him start crying, saying how much he hates me."

"_Er… Sadistic much, Muhyo?_"

"Even I can joke, Yoichi."

"_O–oh! I get it._ Hah!_ Good one!_"

"Idiot."

"_Enough small talk, though. I have a hot girl to call. Bye, Muhyo! Have _fun _with Roji!_"

"_Die_." Muhyo slammed the phone down on the receiver, rubbing his forehead. 'At least he's doing this for free. I don't see how he can stand to be around that annoying girl anyways.'

With his main problem taken care of for today, Muhyo felt his mood lift. A whole day alone with…

"Oh! Good morning, Muhyo! I knew I had heard you up!"

The executor turned his head to take in the sight of a sleepy Roji rubbing an eye with his fist and yawning.

Roji immediately smiled brightly. "I'm glad! Now we can start our work earlier and have time to watch the movie with Nana today!"

Muhyo flinched slightly. "That won't be happening. She just called and said she's very busy today. As are we, seeing how business has been lately," Muhyo lied easily.

Roji's face fell. "Oh…"

Flopping onto one of the couches in the room, Muhyo picked at the hem of his pajama shirt, eyes narrowed.

"Something wrong?" Roji took a step towards his superior worriedly.

"No."

Awkwardly shifting onto his other foot, Roji inquired, "Do you want breakfast?"

"We're going out to eat this morning," Muhyo said without thinking. He blinked, surprised, realizing the words that had come out of his own mouth.

"Really?" Roji's mood changed drastically. He grinned, bouncing happily. "We never go out together!" He knelt beside Muhyo, who was lounging on the couch, eying him warily. "Just the two of us! Won't it be fun?"

"Hm."

"Muhyo isn't a talkative Muhyo in the morning," Roji joked. "Anyways, what did you have in mind for breakfast? I'll eat wherever you want!"

Muhyo thought carefully before replying, "There's a restaurant on the other side of town. I can't remember what it's called, but I'll recognize it when I see it."

"Okay! Sounds great! I'll go get dressed." Roji smiled, hurrying to his room.

Muhyo remained in the same position for a little longer, wondering what possessed him to want to take Roji out for breakfast. 'It's just to make sure that girl can't find us here if Yoichi fails to convince her to meet up with him,' he assured himself. 'There is no other reason.'

* * *

"Wow! This place is amazing!" Roji's jaw dropped in awe at the size of the traditional Japanese restaurant. "Look, Muhyo! They even have a fish pond!"

Muhyo observed his partner with amusement as he marveled the building and its features with childlike enthusiasm. "Yes, it's a very impressive building. But we're here for food, not fish in a pond."

"Oh, right! It's hard to believe this is just a restaurant. It's more like an office for someone of very important ranking!"

"Yes, yes, Roji, I know. Let's go. I'm cold."

Roji laughed breathlessly. "Me too! Hopefully it's warm inside!" He opened the main entrance, waiting for his superior to pass before entering. "A–_ah_…!" Roji's eyes widened drastically, and his jaw was once again to the floor.

Muhyo kicked Roji before he could exclaim. A grin adorned his face. "Hee hee. Don't make a scene."

Roji rubbed his abused shin with a quiet whine of, "_Ow_… Why did you have to kick me so hard?"

Muhyo ignored that and motioned for the blonde-haired boy to follow. "We'll talk over breakfast."

* * *

Nana hummed to herself as she brushed her hair out in front of her vanity mirror. "I hope nothing ruins today! I will finally declare my love for Roji!"

Blushing slightly at the thought, she sorted through her ribbons and bows.

Her telephone ringing interrupted her beautification ritual.

"Hello?" Nana answered quickly, holding her breath.

"_Hello_."

"...Who is this?" Nana inquired, a look of suspicion overcoming her features at the smooth, masculine voice. Roji's voice didn't sound like that.

"_A secret admirer_."

Nana's eyes widened. "R_–_really?" Without realizing it, a shy smile had curled her lips.

"_Yes. I have been so desperately in love with you since I first met you. I want to meet up today so I can declare my love for you more effectively and hopefully get to know you better_."

The teen-aged girl could have squealed at the flirting tone in the man's voice. "O_–_oh, that would be great! But... do I know you at all?"

"_Yes, you do. But not as well as I want you to_."

Nana blinked, picking out males she has encountered.

"_Let's meet right now. At the park nearest to your house_."

"O_–okay_! I'll be there as soon as possible! Please wait for me!"

A deep chuckle. "_I would wait for Christmas for you_."

Nana paused, puffing her cheeks out in annoyance. "Christmas is not far off, y'know." She grew angry. "YOU'D ONLY WAIT _A COUPLE DAYS_ FOR ME? That's pretty lame considering it's for someone who you claim to _love!_"

"_Ah... My mistake! I–it's a metaphor, you see_..."

"Right." Cheeks still puffed out angrily, Nana said, "I'll be there in ten minutes." She slammed the phone down with a noise of disgust.

* * *

"_Yum! _That was delicious, Muhyo!" Roji exclaimed as they stepped out of the restaurant together. He patted his abdomen contentedly, giggling to himself.

"I know." Muhyo smirked. "Yoichi recommended it once, and I have always passed it. I never really had the chance or, rather, the need to go inside."

"Why not?"

Muhyo frowned. He didn't want to admit in front of the other boy that he'd rather dine with Roji than with only himself. "It's funner to make _you_ cook for me." Well, it wasn't a _total_ lie.

"It's the apron, isn't it?"

"No." '_Yes_.'

"Aww, I thought it was cute!"

They began trekking through snow without a destination, their attention focused on each other.

"Hee hee. _Cute?_ I've smashed a bug that was cuter than your apron." 'Though, that apron can't even come _close _to comparing to y—' Muhyo stopped his direction of thought, wondering if he had eaten something bad. His mental health was certainly questionable at the moment.

"That's a cruel thing to say!" Roji pulled a disgusted face. "Squashed bugs are not cute at all!"

Muhyo merely smirked to himself.

"Anyways, where should we go next? Should we head back to the bureau and do paperwork while we wait for a—" Roji caught the incredulous look Muhyo gave him. "Oh, right. I mean, should _I_ do paperwork and you read _Jabin _while we wait for a client?" Roji chuckled.

"Why would you want to go back there and do _work?_"

"You said we were very busy today so I assumed that we should head back to the bureau and begin our work."

"I cancelled all of our work for the day," Muhyo grinned lazily. "That means it's just a whole day of _you_ and _me_."

Roji was surprised. "Really? That's great! We hardly ever get days off!"

"What would you like to do?"

"Hm..." Roji thought for a moment. "How about we go to the park? They must have decorated it for Christmas already!"

"Let's go, then." Muhyo spun around and started off in the opposite direction with Roji close behind him.

* * *

Nana rubbed her arms with an angry pout. "It's so cold! Where is that guy?" She was too cold to admire the trees covered with satin ribbons and bows of a deep red and flashing lights surrounding her spot on a lone bench. She sent a sour look to a young couple that passed her, holding hands and smiling lovingly at one another.

She huffed, burying her face in her mittens. "I bet it was a joke. Someone from school."

"Not quite."

Nana shot up with a shriek at the voice that sounded next to her ear. She was met with the sight of a sheepish Yoichi. "_YOU!_"

"Hello, Nana! You're looking _perky _as usual." Yoichi's eyes' downward trek didn't go unnoticed.

"_PERVERT!_" Nana crossed her arms over her chest protectively, her reddened cheeks now that color due to a mixture of cold weather, embarrassment, and anger. "What are you doing here, Judge Yoichi?"

"I... er... called you earlier." Yoichi became slightly nervous.

Her jaw dropped. "That... that was _you?!_"

"Ehee... Surprise?"

"So it was a joke! You stopped me from meeting up with Roji for _this?!_" Tears gathered in her eyes.

Yoichi blushed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. He shuffled his feet and directed his gaze at the ground. "Well... it's really not a joke..."

Nana instantly froze, staring in disbelief. "You... you meant what you said about... _loving_ me?"

The judge met her eyes. He was uncertain, his hands shaking. With hesitation, he confirmed, "Yes, I did. I... I l–love you, Nana."

The teenager slowly opened her mouth to respond.

* * *

"So amazing!" Roji squealed, nearly tripping over mounds of tightly-packed snow on his way to the gate of the park. "They have lights, ribbons, bows, wreaths, and—Oh, _look_, Muhyo! People are having a snowball fight!"

"Hee hee. Ah, to be simple-minded."

Roji didn't appear to have heard him as he continued his gushing. "All the trees are _decorated!_ They have an _ice skating_ area! People are over there _singing! _We should join in, Muhyo! Please, Muhyo? Please, please, _pleeease?!_"

"Absolutely not. I don't sing." Muhyo crossed his arms with a sour look. "I don't ice skate, and I don't participate in snowball fights."

"Party pooper! All of those things are so much fun! I bet if you just tried them once—"

"The answer is 'No.'"

"Well, what _do_ you want to do here, then?"

"Let's walk."

"And admire the decorations?! Great idea! I bet there are loads more farther on!"

"Hee hee. Have fun with that."

* * *

"That's... nice to know, Yoichi..."

The judge held his breath in anticipation.

"...but I don't feel the same."

It was as if the entire world had come crashing down onto Yoichi with those words. "W–what?"

"I don't love you, Yoichi." Nana averted her eyes, shameful. "I'm in love with someone else."

With a heavy heart, Yoichi managed to inquire quietly, "Who is the lucky guy?"

"...Roji."

Yoichi nodded, trying his hardest to contain his emotions. "I wish you the best of luck with that."

"Thanks..."

"I have to go... I have paperwork on my desk... back at the Magical Law Society." Yoichi hurried away without waiting for her response.

'Why _me?_' Nana wondered miserably.

* * *

Muhyo's eyes suddenly narrowed on a person in the distance. 'Why is _she _here? I told Yoichi to keep her occupied! Not follow us around! She could have done _that _on her own.' He glanced at Roji, who had yet to notice that his friend was in the same area. Muhyo knew he had to act fast before they spotted each other. His day would be ruined if that happened.

The executor roamed his gaze over the surroundings, spotting a clump of bushes not too far from them. 'Perfect.'

"Muhyo! Oh, _wow!_ People are making _igloos!_ Let's join them! I really want to learn how!" He quickened his pace.

"Roji."

The boy turned to his superior with a questioning look and was shocked when he was suddenly on his back in the snow under the cover of bushes with Muhyo lying atop him. He blushed and opened his mouth to voice his confusion.

Muhyo realized this and slapped his hand over the taller boy's lips, listening carefully for Nana. He had seen her coming this way. They had been spotted.

Roji pulled his superior's hand off of his mouth, annoyed. "_Muhyo!_ What—?"

Footsteps quickened.

Desperately, the executor leaned down, hesitating before he pressed his lips firmly against Roji's to silence his protests.


	3. Confrontation! In Denial

**Disclaimer: I don't own Muhyo and Roji's Bureau of Supernatural Investigation.**

Title: Winning Roji

Summary: Muhyo/Roji, slight Nana/Roji, Yoichi/Nana. Nana and Muhyo compete over Roji, the latter unintentionally. Yaoi.

* * *

**Chapter III: Confrontation! In Denial  
**

**

* * *

**

Time seemed to freeze for both Muhyo and Roji as neither made a move to put distance between their lips, which remained firmly pressed together.

Muhyo forced himself to concentrate on Nana, who was nearby searching for them, but it was difficult when he was so close to his subordinate.

Roji dazedly stared into Muhyo's eyes, which were not focused on him. The other boy didn't seem interested in the kiss that _he_ had started, but it didn't bother Roji in the very least. Sighing happily, the blonde-haired boy slid his arms around the other boy's neck, moving his lips against non-responsive ones. Did... did this mean that Muhyo had feelings for him?

Muhyo snapped his wide-eyed gaze to Roji's dreamy, half-lidded one when he felt his subordinate _kissing_ him. He was about to move away when he realized how tight of a grip the clerk actually had on him.

"Ro...!" Muhyo gasped against eager lips, locking his fingers firmly around Roji's forearms to push them away.

"Muhyo..." Roji sighed happily, breaking the kiss. He snuggled his face into Muhyo's neck, threading a hand through his dark hair.

Muhyo tensed at the brushes of wet lips on his neck.

"Roji? Muhyo? Where did you guys go?"

Growling softly, Muhyo cursed the girl for interrupting.

Roji seemed to have recovered from his trance, for he was staring up at his superior in mortification, his cheeks more flushed than they had ever been.

The executor barely had time to fling himself away from the flustered boy before Nana peered through the bushes at them. "There you guys are!"

Roji couldn't bring himself to even glance quickly in Muhyo's direction in his embarrassment. "N–Nana! Strange meeting like this, huh?"

Nana held out a hand to help her friend to his feet, nodding slowly, too distracted to question as to why they were in the bushes. "I... er... I was meeting someone here for something important... I'm sorry we couldn't meet up and watch that movie sooner..."

Muhyo climbed to his feet, crossing his arms sourly, hiding his blush in the shade of the foliage.

"Oh, that's okay, Nana. M–Muhyo and I had... things to do today."

Nana noticed the tremble in Roji's voice when he said Muhyo's name but chose not to comment on it. "Well, if you still want to, we can go see that movie now. I mean, if you're not still busy."

"I'd like that." Roji smiled. "I'm not sure if we're still busy... You'll have to ask M–Muhyo."

Nana turned to the boy in question and gave him a pleading look. "_Please_, Muhyo?"

The executor averted his eyes and waved his hand dismissively. "I don't care."

"Are you coming with us?" It was obvious from her tone that she would rather he didn't.

"Yes, I am." There was no way he was leaving Roji by himself with the girl. However, he would have to yell at Yoichi later for failing.

* * *

At the theater, Nana took it upon herself to claim a seat between the two Magical Law practitioners, who still had yet to speak to one another after locking lips.

She munched on handfuls of popcorn, eyes riveted to the screen, entirely attentive to what was happening in the movie.

Muhyo leaned on the armrest of his chair with boredom, resting his head on a closed fist that was propped up.

Roji fiddled with the hem of his shirt, too nervous of how he would confront the stoic boy later. He found that he couldn't enjoy the movie as he had thought he would because of this.

Nana was oblivious to the lack of enthusiasm from both of her friends through the entire movie.

* * *

"Oh, wasn't that movie _amazing?!_"

Muhyo rolled his eyes, walking briskly ahead of Roji and Nana, who were discussing the high and low points of the movie.

"It... it was very... action-packed," Roji stuttered out generically, unable to name specific scenes that had captured his attention.

"And how the hero and heroine shared a _beautiful_ kiss at the end! _Aah!_"

Muhyo and Roji tensed at the word "kiss."

"Too bad it ended, though." Nana sighed unhappily. "I really enjoyed it!"

"Me too," Roji lied, rubbing the back of his neck. "We should do it again sometime."

"Of course!" Nana pulled Roji into a hug that was far too close and lasted far too long for Muhyo's taste. He glared at Nana.

Tonight, she decided to be a bit braver and pressed her lips against Roji's cheek affectionately. "Good night!"

Muhyo growled lowly and stalked away, uncaring if either noticed.

Roji did notice, in fact, and it distressed him greatly that Muhyo could be angry with him. "Good night, Nana!" he called over his shoulder, pursuing the young executor.

* * *

The walk back to the bureau was deathly silent.

Roji fell back a distance from Muhyo, who marched tensely.

Once they had reached the bureau and climbed the steps to the front door, Roji sped forward to open it for Muhyo, smiling weakly.

Muhyo barely glanced at him and stepped into the client room, a frown tugging at his lips.

"Er... What a night that was, huh, Muhyo?"

"Yes, it was."

"A lot of... crazy things happened..."

Muhyo flopped onto one of the two couches and stared at his subordinate, folding his hands on his lap.

Roji took a deep breath and started forwards towards his superior. "Muhyo..."

"What?"

"Why did you... do that?"

"Do what?"

Roji cringed. "Kiss me like... like _that?_"

"I didn't kiss you. I merely shut you up. You were drawing Nana's attention."

"You pushed me into the bushes..." Roji blushed, "...and pressed your l–lips against mine. Isn't that considered a kiss?"

"No, it's only a kiss if there's some type of feeling involved." Muhyo narrowed his eyes. "Which _you_ supplied. A better question: why did you kiss me, Roji?"

Roji frozen in mid-step, blushing. "I... I thought you were kissing me... so..."

"So you decided to recuperate? Well, I wasn't kissing. I would never kiss you."

Roji felt his heart drop, and he didn't know why. "I–I misunderstood... I thought—"

"I don't care what you thought about it. It wasn't a kiss. End of discussion."

Roji turned away as he felt tears gather in his eyes. "R–right... I'll just be... in my room." He walked briskly to his door and wrenched it open, disappearing into the darkness of the room as it was closed.

Muhyo growled to himself, glaring at Roji's door, from which he could hear faint sniffling coming through. After a moment of inner debate, the executor reluctantly jumped off of the couch and padded over to the door. Without knocking, he pushed it open and crossed his arms, leaning against the door frame.

"M–Muhyo!" Roji wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and turned away, seated on his bed.

"You're crying."

"...Yes."

"Why?"

"I–it makes me sad... what you said."

"What part?" He took a few steps towards Roji, arms still crossed.

"A–about you not wanting to k-kiss me..."

Muhyo blinked slowly, furrowing his eyebrows. "Why would that bother you? You're my subordinate, and I'm your superior. Plus, we're both _male_..."

Roji drew his knees to his chest and locked eyes with Muhyo, distressed. He couldn't say it... He couldn't...

"If anything, I expected you to never talk to me again for using that method to make you stop." Muhyo laughed humorlessly.

"N–never!"

Muhyo gave a suspicious look to Roji. "I think I know what's going on..."

Roji held his breath.

The executor opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted by the telephone ringing in the other room. He turned and left the room, going to retrieve it. "Hello?"

"_I'm sorry I failed, Muhyo.._."

"Yoichi. You'd better explain yourself right now. Why did you leave when you had promised to me that you would keep her occupied?"

Roji edged out of his room to listen in.

"_Well, remember how you told me to declare my love?_"

"Yeah?"

"_I did... and the thing is, Muhyo, I've realized something about myself_."

"Oh?"

"_I've realized that Nana is the most beautiful creature alive with a heart of gold_—"

Muhyo snorted.

"—_and I would do anything to make her smile. I feel weak around her, and I become tongue-tied. I don't want to make a fool of myself in front of her, and I care entirely of what she thinks about me_."

"Get on with it."

"_I've also realized that I haven't groped anyone else's chest but hers_."

"What does that have to do with anything, idiot?"

"_I'm in love with Nana, Muhyo! And... and... she doesn't love me back_."

Muhyo froze, disbelieving. "Judge Yoichi in... love?" He stifled a laugh.

"_Yes. It's not funny, Muhyo. I know you're going to laugh at me. I'm being serious this time_."

"Let me guess. Nana's not in love with you... because she's in love with Roji."

"._..How'd you know?_"

"It's pretty obvious by the way she's been acting around him lately."

"_Oh... How long has this been going on?_"

"Not very long from my knowledge. Just since yesterday."

Yoichi perked up from his depressed state slightly. "_R_–_really?_"

"Yes. It's very annoying. She's desperate to get his attention." Muhyo snickered.

"_If it hasn't been that long, maybe I have a chance to win her affections...!_"

"Yeah, good luck with that."

"_I might need some help, Muhyo. I'm not exactly the 'wooing' type, if you know what I mean._"

"You're asking me for advice? Hee hee. What a stupid idea."

"_Yes, I'm asking you for advice. After all, you're the one who won Roji's affections effortlessly_."

Muhyo gaped. "What are you talking about, idiot?!"

"_Oh, c'mon, Muhyo. It's obvious he's in love with you_."

"How is it obvious?" Muhyo growled.

"_He's constantly talking about you, wanting to know more about you, and worrying obsessively over you. He's in love_."

"...I don't believe you."

"_Believe what you want, Muhyo. It's the truth. And you're just in denial about it_."

"Idiot! Stop talking such nonsense!"

"_If only I could get Nana to myself. Then you wouldn't have competition for Roji_."

"Competition..._ for Roji?!_ I'm not competing for him! I'm just trying to keep Nana from distracting my partner from his work!"

"_Whatever you say._"

"Yoichi..." Muhyo hissed in warning.

"_I just feel bad for Roji. He has to deal with the biggest denial-freak in Japan. He's never going to experience love_."

"There are other pathetic people who will submit to that worthless emotion with Roji."

"_That may be true, but Roji will never love anyone else quite like you_."

"You're so sure of yourself."

"_Yes, I am. I should just come over there and smack you with one of your precious Magical Law books until you realize that you feel the same for Roji. You're hurting him by denying your feelings_."

"Yeah, righ—"

"_Oh, and for a genius, you're pretty stupid when it comes to how other people feel_."

Muhyo said nothing.

"_Well, I hope you tell him sometime soon. I need to work on my plan to win Nana over. Good luck, Muhyo_." With those last words, the call was disconnected.

Muhyo slammed the telephone down, closing his eyes. He rubbed his temples tiredly.

"...Muhyo?"

"What, Roji?"

"Would you like anything to eat or drink? You must be hungry... You haven't eaten since breakfast."

"Fine."

Muhyo followed Roji into the kitchen, watching him closely.

"Does fish sound good?"

"Sure."

Roji tied the 'Tomato-chan' apron around his waist and set about preparing dinner. He hadn't understood the conversation Muhyo had been engaged in, but he did catch his name several times.

The dark-haired boy stalked forward to the blonde-haired boy, who was humming quietly to himself.

"Roji."

"Yes, Muhyo?"

"Do you..." Muhyo bit his tongue. He didn't want to ask directly if the clerk was in love with him. It would create an awkward situation for them. However, he wanted to know. He _had_ to know. "Are you in... love with..." Muhyo cursed himself for his weakness. "..._anyone?_"

Roji was surprised by this question. He turned to stare at Muhyo, blushing. "Well... yes, I am."

"Who?"

Roji shuffled his feet, tugging at his unruly hair bashfully.

Muhyo stared, transfixed. He couldn't help but to comment inwardly on how cute he looked.

"Er... It's hard to say it." Roji laughed nervously.

"_Nana?_" Muhyo spat.

"N–no... Nana is just a good friend. I enjoy her company. Not her special attention."

Suddenly Muhyo didn't feel as hateful towards the girl. "Someone I don't know?"

"You know them."

Muhyo narrowed his eyes, tired of evading the question. "Is it me?"

Roji dropped his spatula, his hand shaking. He knelt to pick it up, raising his eyes to find the other boy inches away. "...Y–yes, Muhyo."

The executor didn't say anything. He merely stared at Roji thoughtfully.

Roji kept their eyes locked, resisting the urge to look away from the penetrating gaze.

"I see."

Roji nodded, trembling slightly. He feared what Muhyo would do next. He would reject him... quite possibly hit him with something and yell at him for being a love-sick idiot...

Muhyo took a step forward, and Roji tensed, prepared to accept whatever actions he would take towards him.

"Ugh. Quit looking like you're waiting to be hit. You're making this a lot harder than it should be..."

Roji began to open his eyes, hopeful.

Muhyo gripped Roji's tie and ripped him forward, locking their lips together.

The kiss was anything but romantic. For the first ten seconds, neither moved. The dark-haired boy halfheartedly attempted to add some emotion to the kiss, but he ended up bumping noses with Roji, who was frozen. It was awkward and inexperienced.

Roji wondered if it was all a dream. Would he wake up any minute now in his bed and Muhyo-less?

"You could do something, you know. I thought you wanted this," Muhyo muttered against Roji's lips dispassionately, his hand still clutching Roji's tie. His other hand was hanging limp at his side.

Roji tentatively slid his arms around Muhyo's neck. "Does this mean you... l–love me, Muhyo?"

The executor's other hand took possession of Roji's hair, and he sighed. "I'll think about it."


	4. Growing Confidence! Muhyo's Feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Muhyo and Roji's Bureau of Supernatural Investigation.**

Title: Winning Roji

Summary: Muhyo/Roji, slight Nana/Roji, Yoichi/Nana. Nana and Muhyo compete over Roji, the latter unintentionally. Yaoi.

* * *

**Chapter IV: Growing Confidence! Muhyo's Feelings**

* * *

"_Muhyooo!!_"

Muhyo's eyes popped open as he was tackled off his bed, which tipped over, and onto the floor by an ecstatic blonde.

"Good morning!" Roji buried his face in Muhyo's chest, sighing happily.

"What do you think you're doing waking me up at this hour and in this manner?" Muhyo ground out, his hand gripping a chunk of Roji's hair and pulling at it to detach the boy.

"I—_OW!_—just wanted to—_OW OW!_—make sure you were up—_OWWW, MUHYO!_—in case a client came!" Roji gasped, desperately trying to break out of the other's death grip. He was worried. What if Muhyo really didn't feel any different towards him?

A small grin took place on Muhyo's face, and he released the blonde hair, rubbing delicately at the tortured scalp.

Roji blushed, staring at Muhyo.

"Hee hee. Don't wake me up like that again, idiot. In fact, don't wake me up at all." Muhyo climbed out from under Roji, who was dumbfounded by the show of gentleness from the cold executor.

Roji rose to his feet and grinned lovingly at Muhyo.

The executor glared. "Why are you looking at me like that, idiot?"

"I was just thinking," Roji began, blushing cutely, "that we should go on a date."

"A... date...?" Muhyo's eye twitched. "What?!"

"You know... when you take the person of your affections out to enjoy quiet time together." Roji sidled closer to the wary, rumpled executor.

"It would be quiet here if you'd shut your mouth. What's wrong with this place?" Muhyo stuck his tongue out, clueless.

"This isn't a date place! We're here all the time!"

"I don't feel like going outside right now." Muhyo huffed. "But breakfast sounds nice. Get to it."

Roji's jaw dropped. "E–e–excuse me?!" he squeaked out.

"Hmph." Muhyo lifted his chin and grinned. "You need motivation?"

Roji gave him a questioning look.

Muhyo yanked at Roji's tie, forcing him to bend down. With another rough pull on Roji's tie, their lips collided together.

The clerk's eyes widened, his nose awkwardly pushed against Muhyo's. He tilted his head to the side and deepened the kiss shyly.

The dark-haired boy's hands were placed on Roji's hips, making him gasp. Muhyo forced the other boy to kneel so the kiss could be angled properly. He straddled Roji's lap, gripping tightly onto his collar.

Roji wrapped his arms around Muhyo's waist and pulled him closer until there was no space between them.

Inwardly, Muhyo admitted that... this wasn't so bad.

The blonde-haired boy had just brushed his tongue slightly against small lips when a knock at the door scared them out of the moment.

Before Roji knew it, Muhyo was dressed in his uniform somehow and lounging on one of the couches, _Jabin_ in hand.

Nana burst through the door, giggling. "Hello!"

Roji wondered what he must have looked like to her. He knew his cheeks were burning with embarrassment, his breath coming out in short pants, and he had a dorky grin on his face.

"What are you so happy about, Roji?" Nana questioned, pulling him to his feet.

His legs were shaky, and he felt pleasantly warm. It was as if he had just been granted the title of executor. And best of all, _Muhyo_ had caused these emotions. "Er... New _Jabin_ is coming out soon."

"Hm. That's nice." Nana smiled. She waved at Muhyo.

Muhyo grunted, burying his face in his manga.

"I'm here to ask you if you want to go anywhere. There are Christmas festivities everywhere in town. It's very exciting!"

"Before we go anywhere, we have to wait for Yoichi," Muhyo interrupted.

"Are you guys closed for the holidays? You haven't had any clients lately, have you?" Nana spoke as if she hadn't even heard Muhyo's comment.

"We aren't closed for the holidays, no. There just hasn't been very many ghost problems in our area." Roji pouted. "It's kinda strange. Sometimes I wish we had work to make things a little more exciting around here."

"It's not exciting enough for you, Roji?"

Roji felt Muhyo's eyes burning into his back. He laughed nervously. "I do get enough excitement, Muhyo. It's... it's perfect..."

Muhyo smirked. He knew that Roji was subconsciously referring to the passionate kiss they had just shared.

Nana arched an eyebrow. "Perfect? What is?"

Roji snapped out of his daze. "Did I say perfect? I don't know what I was referring to! I must be deep in thought."

"Yoichi should be here any minute." Muhyo waved his hand lazily at them. "Then we can go."

Roji shifted his eyes in the direction of their portal. 'I wonder why Yoichi is deciding to join us for once. He usually comes here for a reason. Maybe it has something to do with that conversation they were having last night... I think Yoichi was trying to get advice of some sort from Muhyo. He's probably coming to discuss something important and related to high-level Magical Law.'

Nana tensed at the mention of the judge. She covered up her displeasure with a tight smile. Seating herself opposite Muhyo, she quietly folded her hands in her lap.

Roji took a seat next to Muhyo, lips tingling from remembering the breath-taking kiss that he had just been treated to. It had been a simple kiss, but it was all Roji could think about.

After a while of listening to Muhyo turn the pages of his manga, the group was joined by Yoichi, who appeared out of the portal on their wall next to one of the bookcases. He froze at the sight of Nana but walked up to them confidently. "Hey, Muhyo, Roji, Nana."

"Hello, Yoichi!" Roji smiled brightly at him, which he returned with less enthusiasm.

"Yo." Muhyo raised his hand slightly in acknowledgment.

"Hello... Yoichi." Nana forced a smile.

"How are things?" Yoichi inquired casually, sliding his hands into his pocket. The question had been directed mainly at Muhyo, which he picked up on.

Muhyo's eyes glanced briefly in Roji's direction.

Yoichi arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms, smiling thinly.

Muhyo rolled his eyes.

Yoichi grinned, arching both eyebrows.

Muhyo returned the grin with narrowed eyes.

Yoichi waggled his eyebrows suggestively, snickering silently.

Muhyo tossed his manga at him, hitting him directly on the forehead.

"Muhyo! What'd you do that for?!" Roji jumped up and went to help Yoichi up.

Their silent exchange had been disturbing to say the least.

"Impulse, sorry."

Yoichi laughed richly. "It's fine, Muhyo. But still..." He waggled his eyebrows again, grinning perversely.

Muhyo glared. 'Don't you dare.'

Yoichi's hand made contact with Roji's backside with a slap as the boy had bent over to retrieve Muhyo's _Jabin_.

Said boy squealed and fell flat on his face, blushing profusely. "Y–Y–_Yoichi?!_"

Muhyo's fingers curled around the couch cushions in a death grip.

"Heh, sorry, Roji. It has a mind of its own sometimes." Yoichi winked at Muhyo, his suspicions proved to be true.

Nana giggled quietly to herself despite the awkwardness.

"Now, let's go on a double date!" the judge suggested with a grin. He ran to Nana, falling to his knees in front of her, childishly exclaiming, "Please go out with me, Nana!"

"No! Why would I give you more of a reason to grope me?!" She giggled again.

Yoichi felt his mood lift generously. "Oh, c'mon, you know you like it!" He made kissing faces at her.

"In your dreams," she retorted.

Roji pouted, his blush still present, as he handed the _Jabin_ back to Muhyo. He was miffed that Yoichi had touched him like that.

"Don't we make a great couple?" Yoichi called over to them, flopping down next to Nana. His arm slid around her shoulders. Warmth filled him at being so close to her.

Muhyo smiled lazily. 'You'd better become a couple, Yoichi. Even I don't want to see you miserable for the rest of your life.'

* * *

Nana's attention seemed to be diverted from Roji the entire time. Instead, it was directed on both Roji _and_ Muhyo and their interactions. Something seemed to be out of place with how they were acting. They always seemed to be walking too close together, their hands brushed far too many times, and their eyes stayed locked on each other's longer than seemed normal. She had an idea of what was going on, and she couldn't help but smile at the thought of them being together. Even though she was "in love" with Roji, she knew she'd much rather see him with Muhyo. What right did she have to come between a friendship-to-relationship in progress? Plus, she'd get to tease them relentlessly when they finally did hook up.

She knew Yoichi was trying to get her to watch him with every move he made. It made her slightly uncomfortable, but she couldn't help but wonder what having Yoichi as a boyfriend would be like. He didn't seem much like the dating type to her. What if he saw some other girl that had a bigger cup size than hers? Was that all he was after? Did he not appreciate her as a human with feelings?

It upset her that Yoichi could just be using her to have permission to touch her more. He'd have to do a lot to prove her wrong.

Muhyo knew the silly girl was hesitant to accept the judge's affections. He himself had been somewhat leery at the thought of Yoichi becoming attached to a single girl. It was unheard of. Even Enchu would have furrowed his brow and declared how he had never thought the day would come.

'As long as she keeps away from Roji, I don't care how un-Yoichi-like this whole thing is. It's keeping her sights off of Roji. He's...' Muhyo twitched, blushing slightly. '...mine.'

Technically Roji _wasn't_ Muhyo's. They weren't going out. Roji had just declared his love for Muhyo, who had said he'd think about this own feelings.

But what were his feelings for Roji? He admitted to himself that he enjoyed kissing Roji. He felt extremely possessive over the blonde-haired boy, and he became angry whenever anyone dared to lay a hand on him. It also upset him whenever Roji's attention was on someone else. 'He wouldn't dare... He said he loved me.'

It was a possessive love on Muhyo's side. He didn't know if it would become anything deeper, but there was always time to find out.

"We'll leave after breakfast. Roji will cook for all of us. It's his job, after all."

"_Muhyoooo!_ I was promoted! It's not my main job, y'know!"

"Hee hee. _Temporary_ license."


	5. The Snowball Fight! A Happy Ending

**Disclaimer: I don't own Muhyo and Roji's Bureau of Supernatural Investigation.**

Title: Winning Roji

Summary: Muhyo/Roji, slight Nana/Roji, Yoichi/Nana. Nana and Muhyo compete over Roji, the latter unintentionally. Yaoi.

Author Notes: This is the final chapter! A really hot Muhyo/Roji moment is in this chapter. Also, Yoichi/Nana finally emerges. Thank you for reading this far into my story! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

* * *

**Chapter V: The Snowball Fight! A Happy Ending  
**

**

* * *

**

"Let's find a tea shop to warm ourselves up! It's so cold out here!" Roji suggested, rubbing his gloved hands together. His cheeks and nose were bright pink, and he was bundled in a coat. Even with the heavy clothing it felt as if the cold air was directly on his skin.

"Good idea! I didn't think it was going to be this cold out here!" Yoichi laughed, his flesh a pink tint from the cold air as well. His coat wasn't as thick as Roji's, so he was feeling the effects of the weather with more intensity than the blonde-haired clerk.

"Eep! I w–wish I had brought s–something a little m–more covering than this s–skirt!" Nana cried out as they ran across the street to a tea shop. She was trembling violently from the snow that was melting on her bare legs.

"Keh keh keh. Learn to dress appropriately for the seasons, you silly girl," Muhyo scolded, seemingly unaffected by the temperature. He was clad in his cloak and a large scarf that was wrapped around his neck several times. He had forgone his red shorts for a longer pair of red pants. He hurried beside Roji as they burst into the heated front room of the tea shop.

"So warm!" Nana collapsed in a nearby chair, rubbing her cheeks, her teeth chattering.

Yoichi took a seat next to Nana, and Roji and Muhyo took the last two on the other side of the table.

"My, my, you kids look so cold! What can I get for you?" An elderly woman approached them, shaking her head at the pink skin.

"I'll have green tea. As hot as you can make it!" Nana giggled.

"I'll have the same." Yoichi winked at Nana, to which she rolled her eyes playfully.

"I would like regular tea, please." Roji smiled gratefully at the elderly woman.

"Same," Muhyo yawned.

"Whose idea was it to come out in this weather again?" Nana scowled.

Two fingers pointed at Yoichi immediately.

"Hey, hey, hey, I came directly from my office! You didn't think I had been outside at all today, did you? How was I supposed to know what the temperature was?" Yoichi defended himself, holding up his hands.

"Hee hee. Idiots." Muhyo folded his hands on the table, grinning at them. "It's not that bad."

"Well, you're the one with the warm cloak and scarf, Muhyo!" Yoichi stuck his tongue out. "Poor Nana here only has skirts that show off her legs very nicely!"

"What was that?" Nana growled, ready to slap.

"A–ah, nothing!"

Muhyo shifted his eyes from the two bickering teenagers to Roji, who was humming quietly to himself.

"Quite a fuss out here! What's all this about?" The elderly woman inquired, shuffling over to their table with a tray of teacups filled to the brim with dark, steaming liquid. She set it on the table, smiling. "There you go, kids. Drink up."

Each of them checked the teabag label to make sure they were drinking the correct tea before gulping it down quickly. It warmed their stomachs pleasantly, chasing away the cold instantly.

"What would you guys like to do after this?" Nana questioned, stirring her tea with a small spoon after adding some more sugar.

"Something cold?" Yoichi laughed.

"Well, duh. There's nothing else to do in the winter."

Roji perked up. "I've always wanted to have a snowball fight in the dark. The light's fading quickly outside, so by the time we finish our tea, we can go find an area that's covered with snow and has plenty of hiding spots."

"Ooh, that does sound fun. I think we should do it." Yoichi nodded, sipping his tea.

"I'd love to!" Nana giggled. "I can't wait to see the look on Judge Yoichi's face when I nail him with a snowball. Right between the eyes, too!" She pointed to said area with a smirk.

"You'd have to find me first, Nana!" Yoichi grinned mischievously. "You'll see that I'm not that easy to find!"

"Sounds interesting. I think I might join in," Muhyo drawled.

Roji nodded enthusiastically. "It'll be fun! I promise!"

* * *

"Perfect! There's a dense forest over there, and there are plenty of snow mounds for us to make forts of our own!" Roji started forward, inspecting the snowy area. "The rules are if you get hit three times, you're out."

"Let's make this interesting," Muhyo added in. "The first person to lose has to do whatever the winner says. And don't lie. Make it fair. Once you lose, just call out that you were hit three times."

Roji, Yoichi, and Nana nodded, showing their understanding.

"I'll go find my fort now. I suggest you all do the same." Yoichi waved before taking off. Darkness covered him, and all they could hear is the crunching sound his footfalls made in the crisp, white snow that had yet to be disturbed by anything.

"This snow is freshly fallen. It'll make a great snowball," Nana commented. She stooped down and formed a ball of snow. She tossed it at Roji, sticking her tongue out playfully before diving behind a mound. "That's one, Roji!"

Roji laughed and wiped the snow off of his jacket where he had been hit. He turned to Muhyo, smiling lovingly. "Good luck, Executor Muhyo."

"Luck? Hee hee. You're the one who's going to need it, First Clerk Roji." Muhyo grinned widely and with a blink, he had vanished from Roji's sight.

Roji gaped. He forced himself not to become a puddle of Muhyo-loving goop from the look he had given him before disappearing. He ran noisily through the snow and ducked behind a snow mound. He knelt and set about making snowballs efficiently, packing the snow firmly. He made sure each one was perfectly round before setting it aside and working on his next one. Once he had made a decent-sized pile, he peeked out from behind his mound.

"Ack!" His face was splattered with freezing-cold snow. He heard Nana burst out laughing somewhere.

"Two!" she called.

He quickly took cover behind his fort again, wiping the snow off of his face with a shiver. He sat there for a second, staring into the darkness, playing with a pile of snow. 'I wonder where Muhyo is.'

He then rose to his feet, filling his arms with snowballs before taking off in the opposite direction of Nana, tensing in preparation to be hit by projectile snow. However, he was lucky; nothing whizzed through the air to hit him. He found a large rock and crouched behind it, narrowing his eyes. He could see Nana perfectly from this location.

She was making sloppy snowballs, giggling quietly to herself.

Roji grinned mischievously and picked up a snowball. He reared his arm back and, with great effort, heaved the snowball through the air, watching as it zoomed towards the unaware Nana.

He called out, "That's one, Nana!" when it made a direct hit on the side of her face.

Nana shrieked, shaking her head to fling the snow off of her hair, skin, and clothing. "OOH, ROJI! YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT!"

Roji gasped, darting away from his former hiding spot, narrowly avoiding a shower of snow. His next place was a mound quite a distance away. He could barely see where he was going, and he was breathing hard. His senses were all alert, and he had never felt so alive.

He slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle his breathing as he heard shuffling through the snow. His eyes widened, and the only thought that went through his head was that he had to get out of there and quickly because someone was too close. He hurried into the forest that was just several feet away, falling against a tree, his heart beating widely with excitement.

He froze when the same shuffling sound was heard.

There were dead leaves on the snow everywhere. Why wasn't there a crunching sound of leaves breaking underfoot? Where was this person?

Roji whimpered quietly, afraid. He edged around the tree as carefully as he could. Pure fear spiked through him when he had accidentally stepped on a leaf, the sound of it crumbling seemingly echoing in the silent forest. 'Oh no!'

The same shuffling sound continued, and it was closer.

'I've been heard! Agh, Roji, you've really messed up this time! Why did you have to go into the forest of all places?!' Roji berated himself inwardly, removing his hand from his mouth, daring to take a breath of fresh, cool air.

Suddenly, he was tackled onto the ground by something.

He cried out, raising his arms to protect himself. 'What if it's a ghost?!'

"Keh keh keh. Idiot."

Roji's eyes popped open, and he could barely make out the outline of Muhyo atop him.

"Hiya, Roji."

"_Muhyo!_" Roji was happy to see his partner after nearly twenty minutes into the game even though he was his enemy at the moment. He didn't realize right away how much danger he was in of losing any second. Muhyo could have a snowball next to him, ready to smash it on his face, making it the third time he had been hit. He would have to be a slave for whoever the winner was.

Muhyo had no intention of that at the moment. He was only interested in the glint in Roji's eyes. He knew the other boy was excited to see him. He had already been alive with excitement from the thrill of not knowing where enemies might be lurking in this game of cat and mouse. He could feel his assistant trembling in his grasp.

The young executor was feeling alive himself at the moment. He was a master at concealing himself and tracking the movements of others. He had been watching Roji every second of the game, waiting for the perfect chance to strike. Inwardly, he knew he owed Nana for getting Roji twice for him. There was no way anyone but Roji was losing, and there was no way anyone but Muhyo himself was winning this game.

After he made Roji lose, he would go track down the others. It was child's play.

Roji curled his hands around Muhyo's shoulders, grinning happily. "This is fun, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Muhyo leaned down slightly. "Roji..."

"Hm?"

"You don't realize how risky it is for you to be trapped under me like this, do you? I could hit you with a snowball at any time, and you'd be the slave of the day."

Roji froze. "Y–you wouldn't do that, would you, Muhyo?"

"No, I wouldn't," Muhyo lied, grinning wickedly. "Hee hee. I intend to do much more than that."

"Such as...?"

"This." Muhyo closed the final distance between them and captured Roji's bottom lip between his teeth, nipping playfully. He kissed the area that had been abused before fully covering Roji's motionless lips.

Roji was in heaven. Muhyo was so unpredictable at times. And when he was like this... The clerk pushed back with equal enthusiasm, threading his hands through Muhyo's hair, cradling his head affectionately.

Muhyo licked at Roji's lips, his confidence lowering. He didn't know how to do this kind of kissing. He just knew that he needed some type of variety in it now that he had Roji all to himself in the dark forest.

Roji knew Muhyo was hesitating because he was unsure of how to proceed. He was glad that Muhyo didn't know how to do this kind of kissing. He didn't want Muhyo to have been intimate with anyone else in the past. He wanted Muhyo all to himself. The blonde-haired boy wrapped an arm around Muhyo's waist, stroking his hip encouragingly.

Muhyo licked at Roji's lips delicately, his eyebrows twitching. His cheeks heated up when he felt Roji open his mouth slightly to allow him entrance. With uncertainty, he pushed his tongue between his assistant's lips, into his mouth, touching the other's.

Roji opened his mouth wider, stroking his tongue against Muhyo's, un-tucking the executor's white shirt underneath his cloak before sliding his hand up against warm, trembling skin.

They broke the kiss, panting heavily, and Roji continued to caress the flesh under his fingertips. "Muhyo..."

Muhyo buried his face in the blonde-haired boy's neck, nibbling gently on his skin. He was quickly forgetting the real reason he had followed Roji—to make him lose. His tongue dragged up the sensitive skin of Roji's neck, and he froze when he heard his assistant utter a breathy moan.

Muhyo shuddered, pressing his lips against Roji's neck in a kiss. This was going too far. He couldn't continue to tease him like this. Plus, Roji was the one on his back in the snow. It wasn't fair for him to have to become numb just because the executor wanted to make out with him.

He knew that Roji was already way off balance from the kiss they had shared, but he couldn't resist starting another one to keep him occupied while he formed a snowball with one hand.

Roji rolled them over so that he was on top. He straddled the shocked boy's waist, kissing him deeply. He slid his hands up Muhyo's shirt, caressing skin as he went.

Muhyo gasped as Roji touched sensitive flesh on his chest, and he took a shuddering breath, parting their lips. "R–Roji, I think we should stop..."

Roji furrowed his brow cutely. "But... I like this. I like it a lot."

"I know..." Muhyo ground out, "but it's going too far. We're... not old enough."

Roji pouted, smashing their lips together again, his tongue pressing against Muhyo's lips this time.

Muhyo groaned quietly, gripping Roji's hair.

Roji's hands left Muhyo's shirt, and he instead pinned both of the executor's wrists above his head with one hand.

The dark-haired boy allowed Roji's tongue to enter into his mouth, squeezing his eyes shut.

After exploring Muhyo's mouth, the clerk broke the kiss, and they panted heavily, staring into each other's eyes.

Roji's lips curled into a shy smile.

The next thing he knew was that he had received a faceful of snow, and his assistant was gone.

* * *

Yoichi had seen Roji enter the forest, and he had been about to pursue him when he had seen Muhyo's cloak disappearing behind a tree. He was clearly after Roji.

The judge grinned perversely. 'You'd better take advantage of having Roji where nobody can see you guys, Muhyo.'

He peered around the mound he was behind and grinned at the sight of Nana. She was very cold and very ready to finish the game.

There was no way he'd pass up this chance to have Nana as his slave of the day. Oh, the things he'd make her do... He rubbed his hands together with a smirk. 'To an extent, of course. I don't want to scare her away. We'll just have a little... _fun_.'

He knew that Muhyo added in the conditions for winning and losing because he wanted Roji as his slave. But... he smiled lovingly at Nana as she fixed her skirt. 'Sorry, Executor Muhyo. Judge Yoichi is going to have his precious Nana as his slave for today. You can force Roji to be yours any day. He's willing enough.'

He toyed with a snowball. 'Now... where to hit? Her chest? Bingo!' He reared his arm back and flung the snowball with precision at Nana's chest, making a direct hit.

She squealed, wiping the snow off of her chest hastily.

Yoichi sat back and enjoyed the show. 'I'll make the third hit in a minute...'

* * *

Roji collapsed behind a mound, panting heavily. He closed his eyes and placed a hand over his chest where his heart was beating wildly. 'How exhilarating!'

He knew Muhyo was after him, and it thrilled him greatly that such a high-level practitioner was searching wildly for him and him alone.

He was amazed that he was able to get away, but from looking back at the executor's face as he fled, he gathered that Muhyo was quite disoriented by how the tables had been turned against him. Plus, their make-out session had been overwhelming for the both of them.

He dared to look out from behind the mound and gasped quietly when he saw the swish of a dark cloak against the pure white snow. He turned and ran in the opposite direction, leaping behind the nearest mound.

Yoichi nearly jumped out of his skin when Roji landed behind him. Impulsively, he threw the snowball in his hand at the other boy, making a hit.

"Aww... That was the third time I have been hit." Roji pouted, rising to a kneel. "But at least I got Muhyo once..."

Yoichi disregarded the flush that overcame Roji's face and slapped his forehead. 'There goes my plan. If only I hadn't have hesitated in throwing the last snowball at Nana to watch her touch her own chest...'

Two snowballs came out of nowhere and splattered on Yoichi.

The judge was startled by the sudden onslaught, but he grinned at Roji to cover it up, disappearing around the mound.

A feminine shriek sounded in the distance, signaling that Nana was out.

Roji blinked confusedly, remaining on his knees.

* * *

Muhyo narrowed his eyes. He took a moment to observe Roji as he played with snow before jumping over a rock and hurrying across the area to another mound. He gripped a snowball tightly when he saw Yoichi standing in one place, talking quietly to Nana.

'Idiot.'

Muhyo climbed on top of the mound to make the finishing blow.

Suddenly, Nana and Yoichi turned in his direction, snowballs in hand. They tossed them at Muhyo, making contact.

Muhyo flailed his arms, falling backwards.

"You're out, Muhyo!"

Nana suddenly shrieked.

"You're out, Nana." Yoichi chuckled.

"HEY! You said we were going to work as a team just to get Muhyo! You didn't give me enough time to find a hiding spot!"

"Sorry, babe. I'm sneaky like that."

"Hmph!"

Muhyo fumed, lying on his back in the snow.

"Well, I guess I'm the winner. Where's my prize of the day?"

"Er... I lost, didn't I?" Roji laughed nervously, rubbing at the back of his neck while emerging from behind a mound.

"Come here, Roji!" Yoichi gestured with a finger, grinning nonetheless.

Roji tentatively walked towards him.

"Muhyo will get you back in the morning."

The executor rose to his feet and shuffled out from behind his hiding spot sourly.

"Muhyo actually lost?" Roji gaped.

"Nana and I double-teamed him." Yoichi laughed. "I was amazed that he thought he would win just like that."

"How smart!" Roji gazed at Yoichi in awe.

Muhyo heaved a snowball at Yoichi, hitting him in the center of his chest.

Yoichi arched an eyebrow. "The game's over, Muhyo."

"No, it wasn't. Nana's snowball didn't count."

"She wasn't out when we threw those snowballs!"

"Yes, she was. You had already hit her for the third time after hitting Roji. You think I didn't see that?" Muhyo's eye twitched, and he grinned largely. "Hee hee. I saw _everything_ that went on."

Everyone was just a little disturbed by the look on Muhyo's face.

"Heh. You got me." Yoichi held up his hands in surrender.

"So I believe that this," Muhyo grasped a fistful of Roji's shirt, "is _my_ prize."

Roji blushed, bowing his head shyly.

Yoichi whistled. "Just don't make him dress up in degrading, kinky costumes, Muhyo. He may be the slave of the day, but he's still got his dignity."

Muhyo smirked.

Roji whimpered at the thought.

"Well, this was fun and all, but I'm cold." He turned to Nana, bowing. "My lady, would you like me to escort you to the nearest place of hot chocolate?"

Nana giggled. "I guess so." She placed her hand in his outstretched one, waving back at the two practitioners as they walked away together.

Yoichi turned his head and gave Muhyo a sincerely happy smile.

Muhyo gave a lazy smile in response.

Once the two had left, Roji realized that he was shivering violently. "Maybe we s–should go back t–to the bureau."

Muhyo nodded, and they trekked through the snow to the street.

* * *

Roji ripped his soaking coat off of him, flinging it across one of their couches. He was dismayed to find that his shirt was wet as well. Without caring that Muhyo was staring at him, he unbuttoned his shirt, removed his tie, undid his suspenders, and tossed the articles of clothing over the couch with his coat. He stood in just his pants, shivering. "S–s–so cold!"

The executor drank in the sight of Roji's pale, slim torso.

Roji hesitated before removing his pants, standing in his boxers.

Muhyo removed his cloak, but his clothing underneath was completely dry. He kicked off his shoes, padding over to his assistant. "Stripping in front of me, Roji?"

"Well, I didn't want to catch pnuemonia from being in wet clothing."

The dark-haired boy climbed onto a couch, his legs dangling over the edge. "Roji, come here."

Roji walked over to Muhyo, resisting the urge to wrap his arms around himself to shield his bare skin from Muhyo's intense stare.

Muhyo gestured to the area in front of him. "Kneel."

The blonde-haired boy's eyes widened, but he did what Muhyo asked nonetheless. He was eye-level with Muhyo in this position.

"Kiss me."

Roji blushed bright red. "Y–yes, Muhyo." He leaned forward, between Muhyo's knees, and cupped the other's face with his hands, pushing his lips against small ones.

They stayed that way for several moments, kissing lightly.

Roji pulled back and shyly locked eyes with Muhyo. "Do you love me?"

He furrowed his brow, tapping his fingers against his knee. "That depends. What does love feel like?"

"Well, I think you feel it when you think about a certain person all the time. You are constantly trying to get their attention, and you'd rather be with them all day than do anything else... Plus, k–kissing them fills you with constant happiness..." Roji wrapped his arms around Muhyo's waist, resting his head on his chest. "That's what I've gathered from being in love with y–you."

Muhyo frowned, thinking this over. He was constantly thinking about Roji, and he enjoyed time when he could be alone with him. Kissing Roji was very addicting, and he felt things that he knew someone his age shouldn't be feeling during their make-out sessions. Was this love? It could be. Perhaps Roji could help him to realize it in the future.

For now...

"Yes, I love you, idiot."

Roji couldn't be happier at that moment.

* * *

"Hey! There you two are—" Nana and Yoichi, sitting together atop a stone wall, stopped short at seeing...

"YOU'RE HOLDING _HANDS!_" Nana and Yoichi shrieked, not believing their eyes.

Muhyo gave them a death glare, tugging Roji closer to him.

Roji blushed. "You're acting like it's a huge deal!"

"Well, I suppose we were all waiting for it to happen. Especially with how Roji always focused on you, Muhyo." Yoichi winked.

Nana nodded, looking somewhat ashamed for how she had acted with Roji in front of Muhyo. She wrapped her arms around Yoichi's.

Muhyo arched a questioning eyebrow. "What's this?"

"Nana and I talked a long time last night, and... she has decided to give us a chance," Yoichi said softly, kissing Nana's forehead gently.

"That's great!" Roji spoke up with a cheerful smile. "Muhyo slept with me last night!"

Yoichi and Nana whipped their heads towards Muhyo, eyes wide, jaws dropped open. "HE DID _WHAT?!_"

"MUHYO! I know I implied for you to have fun with your slave last night... but I didn't say anything about _BEDDING_ him!"

Muhyo slapped his forehead, blushing. "Idiots!"

"I–I don't get it... Did I say something wrong?" Roji was truly confused as he glanced from person to person.

"If he's acting like that, there's no way they had—"

Nana slapped a hand over Yoichi's mouth, stuttering, "A–ah, let's n–not talk about t–that."

"You're right," Yoichi gushed, removing Nana's hand. "There's plenty of time for that later in the relationship!"

Roji climbed onto the stone wall, pulling Muhyo up onto his lap. He threaded his arms around his waist, resting his chin on Muhyo's head, which fit perfectly.

"Aww...!" Nana suppressed a squeal of how cute they looked and got into the same position on Yoichi's lap, sighing happily as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"Hee hee. I hope this means she'll spend more time with Yoichi than with bothering us," Muhyo commented.

"Hey! I'll still visit!" Nana protested. Quietly, she added, "I'll have my camera more often, that's for sure."

"I'll break that camera, you silly girl."

"You weren't supposed to hear that!"

"I think I might drop in more often to see how you two are getting along," Yoichi interrupted. "During times when you're not... _sleeping together_, of course."

"He didn't mean that, you idiot!" Muhyo smirked in Yoichi's direction. As an afterthought, Muhyo added in casually, "He did strip for me, though."

"HE DID _WHAT?!_"

"_Hee hee_."

Roji groaned, burying his face in Muhyo's hair.


End file.
